King's Daughter
by Specialkarategirl
Summary: This is a story that I came up with. It was about a princess that is on the run from her evil father. She has to learn to live on her own as well as take care of her little sibling. He has to find a place that will hid her and her baby that is on the way, but can she do all this with put her father knowing and before he fines them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade Elizabeth was the eldest daughter of Wickatasha's king and queen. She had 4 younger sisters and 3 adorable brothers; she loved then all, with all her heart and would do anything for them. She had everything and anything she could want and need but, alas she was not happy. It was not because she was a spoiled princess, but it was because of her father. He was abusive toward the whole family, he would beat and cut her brothers and sisters but, what he did to her was worse. He would, upon going to bed each night, come into her room and rape her repeatedly in the hopes that she would grant him a son to rule. Sure he had 3 sons already, the only problem was that there were triples and the order of their birth was unknown. So the king decided that if he could not have a known air from his wife, he was going to insure that she give him one. He blamed his wife for not being able to have sons sooner and when she did, she did not know which one would be the rightful air. He was so disgusted with her, that he had her locked in a cellar for 9 months pregnant, with little food and water, in the hopes that she would starve to death or give birth to a son. She died giving birth to a girl, which he sentenced to death as well. What he did not know was Jade had hid her away and was raising her as her own within the castle walls.

When it became apparent that she too was pregnant with his child, she hid it from her father. She instead came up with a plan to escape and run away with her sisters and brothers. She made up her mind that she would be gone before she gave birth to her child, for she did not want it to be born and raised in the home that she had to endure each and every day. In the mean time she hid her littlest sister, Brooklyn, with her maid, who had also been pregnant at the time, so her father would not know that she keep her. It was a good plan, and everyone in the castle was suportive of her, and happy that she was going to leave this place and never have to return. They helped her in any way they could, from making clothes for her and her siblings, to teaching her how to survive on her own.

She was all packed and ready to go the night he found out she was pregnant. She was in her fourth months and starting to show through her clothes. He was furious that she had not told him of the child and went on a rampage. He beat her and her sisters, to the point that they could just barely walk away, only making sure that **his** child was not be harmed in his man handling. It was then that she told the servants and maids to get the bags and to collect her sibling for she was leaving then. Everyone gathered to bid them goodbye and good fortune on their escape.

Jade and her family went out into the night, and was never seen or heard from again.

End of chapter 1

Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two months since she had left and they were still running. They had stop at a near by town only to be ran out when some of the guards can to no that they were there. Jade was six months pregnant and was starting to have problems keeping up with her siblings, but she did not stop. She knew that she had to run in order to survive. They stopped in a town that they had not heard of, in the hopes that their father did not know of it either. Jade got a job in the local bakery and found a small place for them all to stay. It was not much but it was better then living with their father. At the bakery one day a young man came up to order some bread. He was so nice to her and ordered all the bread paying with gold. He came back every day for a whole month, sometimes getting food or just to talk to her. She was happy to have some one to talk to but she did not tell him of her true identity because she was scared that he would turn her and her family in to her father. One day Sam came to the bakery later then normal and asked Jade on a date. She was not sure if she should go but never the less she accepted. She told her siblings that she was going out and would be back later, but also that if she were not back that night to leave without her. She only trusted this cute man to the point that she would go out with him close to where other people were and without telling him about her family. No one in town knew that she had come with anyone other the Brooklyn, and she was not about to change it now.

On the date…

"So Jade, how long have you live here?" Sam asked as they waited for their food to come.

"Not long" she replied, with no intention of telling him more.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing in a run down place like this all alone?"

"I am not alone… I mean I have my daughter, Brooklyn and this baby too."

"Oh Brooklyn is yours? I thought that she was one of the younger girl's that I see sometimes in your home."

She was shocked, and scared. How did he know about them, and more importantly how did he know where she lived. She had to go home and leave, NOW!

"Well she is mine, and I think I need to go home now I am not feeling good." She had to go, they had to leave. Where were they going to go now they had gone so far so far and yet it seems that they had not gone that far at all.

"Why don't I walk you home and make sure that you are ok. I would hate to have to hear that you had to miss work over being sick."

"Well I do not know, I think that I will be fine."

"How about this, I walk you to your door then I will go.?"

"What if you just walk me to my street." She said as she was getting her clock and started for the door.

He followed and said nothing.

She was deep in thought, planning all she had to get and how far she would be able to go before she had her baby. Sam interrupted those thoughts…

"Are you going to leave?'

"What?" She asked how did he know.

"Are you going to leave town like you have been when some one gets too close?"

"I do not know what you mean I just have been moving for work."

"Well then I will still see you Monday?"

"… Yea… sure…"

"Well you do not seem convinced." He said.

They were getting close to the house; she had to lose him soon.

"I know you won't accept it but would you consider come and living with me?"

"Why would you ask that? I just meet you and we do not know each other very well."

"Well I just thought that being the prince of these lands that you might consider staying in a palace with your brothers and sister."

"I do not know what you are talking about." They were at her house, how did they get their so fast she did not know but she wanted him gone and them to leave. She stared to open the door when she saw smoke poring out of the window. She ran inside to find the kitchen on fire. She ran and ran to find everyone. She met Sam in the bedroom where everyone was asleep still. She woke up the older ones and together everyone got their stuff and the babies out in time. Jade turned to Jennifer, the next eldest, and demanded why she did not smell the smoke and how the kitchen caught on fire. Jennifer did not know but felt funny, she said that someone had come to the door and was pounding on it for a while but other then that nothing out of the ordinary happened. She said she did not even remember going into the bedroom and going to sleep. That is when Jade saw it, how could she have missed it, it was as her nose on her face. A note was nailed to the door, and Jade knew right away who had put it there, their father had found them…


End file.
